1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to electro-optic modulators and electrodes for use in electro-optic modulators.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrooptic devices, such as optical modulators, have the ability to change a particular characteristic of an optical signal, such as its intensity, phase, or polarization. Electro-optic modulators, particularly lithium niobate (LiNbO3) modulators, have application in radio frequency analog links, digital communications and electric field sensing. Electro-optic modulators are useful for modulating an optical signal in a waveguide with an RF or other frequency electrical signal.
A variety of electro-optic modulators are disclosed in Wooten, E. L, Kissa, K. M., Yi-Yan, A., Murphy, E. J., Lafaw, D. A., Hallemeier, P. F., Maack, D., Attanasio, D. V., Fritz, D. J., McBrien, G. J., Bossi, D. E., “A review of Lithium Niobate Modulators for Fiber-Optic Communications Systems,” IEEE Journal of Selected Topics in Quantum Mechanics, Vol. 6, No. 1, 2000.
Electro-optic modulators formed in x-cut and z-cut lithium niobate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,859 to Burns et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,198 to Burns et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,685 to Burns, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0061918 A1, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0095628 A1, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0136634 A1, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0151414 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,170, U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,935, U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,793, U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,843, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0114845 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,930, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,713, U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,466, U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,867, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0066549, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0145797, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0228081. Electro-optic devices with a lithium niobate substrate are also disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0202395, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0240036, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0240790, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0247220, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0264832, U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,719, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,233, U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,424, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0067021.
Reflection traveling-wave interferometric modulators are disclosed in W. K. Burns, M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, R. W. McElhanon, A. S. Greenblatt, “Broadband reflection traveling-wave LiNbO3 modulator”, OFC '98 Technical Digest, 1998, pp. 284-285, and in W. K. Burns, M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, R. W. McElhanon, A. S. Greenblatt, “Reflection Traveling Wave LiNbO3 Modulator for Low Vπ Operation,” LEOS 1997, IEEE p 60-61, and in W. K. Burns, M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, A. S. Greenblatt, R. W. McElhanon, “Broad-Band Reflection Traveling-Wave LiNbO3 Modulator,” IEEE Photonic Technology Letters, Vol. 10, No. 6, June 1998, pp. 805-806.
Mach-Zehnder traveling-wave electro-optic modulators with waveguides formed in a z-cut lithium niobate substrate are disclosed in W. K. Burns, M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, R. Krahenbuhl, R. W. McElhanon, and A. S. Greenblatt, “Low-Drive Voltage, Broad-Band LiNbO3 Modulators with and Without Etched Ridges,” Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 17, No. 12, December 1999, pp. 2551-2555 and in M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, A. S. Greenblatt, and R. Krahenbuhl, “Fully Packaged, Broad-band LiNbO3 Modulator with Low Drive Voltage”, IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 12, No. 7, July 2000, pp. 792-794. A 40 Gb/s Mach-Zehnder modulator with traveling wave electrode is disclosed in M. Sugiyama, M. Doi, S. Taniguchi, T. Nakazawa, and H. Onaka, “Driver-less 40 Gb/s LiNbO3 Modulator with Sub-1 V Drive Voltage”, OFC 2002, FB6-2-FB6-4.
Integrated optical photonic RF phase shifters are disclosed in E. Voges, K. Kuckelhaus, and B. Hosselbarth, “True time delay integrated optical RF phase shifters in lithium niobate”, Electronics Letters, Vol. 33, No. 23, 1997, pp. 1950-1951.
Waveguide horns for use in electro-optic modulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,673 to Burns et al. Electrodes suitable for use in electro-optic modulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,379 to Burns et al. Additional electro-optic modulators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,166 to Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,186 to Burns, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,320 to Burns.
Lithium-tantalate based electro-optic modulators are discussed in W. K. Burns, M. M. Howerton, and R. P. Moeller, “Performance and Modeling of Proton Exchanged LiTaO3 Branching Modulators”, Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 10, No. 10, October 1992, pp. 1403-1408.
Multiple-pass reflective electro-optic modulators are disclosed in commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 10/165,940, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,387, incorporated by reference in its entirety, and in M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, and J. H. Cole, “Subvolt Broadband Lithium Niobate Modulators” 2002 NRL Review, pp 177-178. The low-loss compact turns increase the active length of a modulator and achieve a reduction in drive voltage Vπ without sacrificing a great deal of space on the substrate material.
Electrodes for use in lithium niobate modulators are also discussed in R. Krahenbuhl and M. M. Howerton, “Investigations on Short-Path-Length High-Speed Optical Modulators in LiNbO3 with Resonant-Type Electrodes”, Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 19, No. 9, September 2001, pp. 1287-1297.
Mach Zehnder interferometers with etched ridges between the electrodes and waveguides are disclosed in W. K. Burns, M. M. Howerton, R. P. Moeller, R. W. McElhanon, and A. S. Greenblatt, “Low Drive Voltage, 40 GHz LiNbO3 Modulators”, OFC '99, pp 284-286.